


You're being Fired and Kicked out of the house

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Abusive Parents got Fired!, F/M, Mary's Abusive parents got replaced by a nice and fun-loving mexican couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The Social services fired Mrs. Montgomery for not believing her daughter about the bullies.





	You're being Fired and Kicked out of the house

**Author's Note:**

> The story is similar to OK KO episode You're in Control when Cosma fires Lord Boxman.

After Miserable Mary run away from the hospital, she currently lives in a old creepy house with the other creepy pastas.

"Actually Mrs. Montgormy, i'm here because you had the call waiting on the phone." said Chole

She open the door revealing a Hispanic woman with long black hair and wore a green dress.

"Mrs. Montgomery!"

"Ms. Gutierrez, i know this is how it works." I-i can assure you that our daughter is perfectly fine." Mrs. Montgomery lied.

"Your daughter was fine until these bullies cruelly beat her" said Ms. Gutierrez furiously. "YOU'RE FIRED!!"

"Big whoop, i don't need this job anyway" mocked Mrs. Montgomery.

"You're being fired and they kicked you out of the house."

Mrs. Montgomery's jaw dropped and saws the El Tigre creepy-pastas.

"What is the meaning of this!" said Mrs. Montgomery

"She told us about her father" said Chole

"She did what?" said Mrs. Montgomery

Marisabel and Luisa summon the giant ghostly boot with a skull and a demonic hand grabs Mrs. Montgomery's hair.

"You disgusting little freak, release me this instant or i'm gonna......said Mrs. Montgomery before kicked out of the house by the boot.

"Aaaah!" screamed Mrs. Montgormey

Later in a Creepypasta household.

Mary said "But who's gonna be my parents"

Mary heard the door bell ring and open the door revealing Ms. Gutierrez.

"Now now no need to worry, Maria" soothed Ms. Gutierrez. "We found the suitable replacements. "Meet your new parents" said Ms. Gutierrez.

Mary looked up to see the two figures a little more clearly. The first one had long black hair that covered her ears, she wore an orange headband, had shiny brown eyes, had a crop orange blouse, blue skirt, and brown sandals.Finally, she had a husband with black hair covered by a fedora, a white shirt, a blue jacket, blue pants and black shoes.

"Who are you?" Mary asked.

"My name is Dalia," the woman said, then pointed to the man. "This is my husband, Juan Rafeal. Who are you?"

"I'm Mary."

"Mary what a beautiful name"

"It's just that I have a mother," Mary explained. "My father died and my mother was mean to me, she marries my stepfather and she insults me for being a freak."

"Brutal..." Dalia may not have known Mary's mother, but she hated her already.

"It really is..." Mary sighed. "The bullies even calls me names. At least i make friends with the creepypastas..."

"Sorry to hear about that, it sounds tragico... Well, if you want, We'll be your parents too." Dalia smiled softly to her.


End file.
